Misión Pocky
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: Estaban decididos. Ambos no descansarían hasta lograr aquello que tanto deseaban: besar cada uno a su amado rubio. ¿Qué método utilizaran para ello? Tendrían que utilizar su único "medio" que aseguraría sin falla su objetivo... ¿Pockys? ¿Podrán lograr ejecutar su misión con éxito? YAOI [NessxLucas] [PopoxToon Link]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Tiempo sin verlos... o leerlos XD

*ejem* Bueno, aqui les traigo un pequeñisimo y humilde fic. No se si estara bien (siempre dudo de la "calidad" de mis historias, ya saben, siempre quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible para ustedes n.n) pero espero que lo disfruten aunque sea un poquito. Mas abajo les dire algunos detalles.

Advierto que esta historia es chicoxchico asi que si en verdad no les agrada mejor no se molesten en leerlo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores que nos dieron la bendicion de crearlos para que nosotros los juntemos *w*

Sin mas que decir... ¡Nos leemos abajo! n_n

* * *

Era una tarde en la mansión Smash, casualmente en esa ocasión había un entrenamiento especial solo para los novatos con el fin de "nivelarlos" con respecto a los demás veteranos. Desde una ventana dos adolescentes observaban el entrenamiento de sus dos mejores amigos rubios mientras suspiraban al mismo tiempo, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos.

"Popo, ¿Aun no le has comentado a Toon Link 'aquello'?". Mencionó el chico psíquico.

"No, aun no. Tú no se lo has dicho a Lucas tampoco ¿verdad Ness?". Aseguró el chico esquimal.

El joven veterano suspiró con pesadez. "No, aun no. Temo que se aleje de mi si se entera de mis sentimientos hacia él"

"No debes preocuparte, puedo asegurarte que Lucas jamás te abandonaría, incluso si no te correspondiera". Sonríe melancólico "Al menos tienes asegurado tu amistad con él; yo no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionaría Toon si se enterara de lo que siento por él, seguramente se alejaría de mi luego de haberme insultado si es que no me golpea en el proceso" apoyó sus brazos en el marco de la ventana y ocultó su rostro entre ellos.

"No te desanimes, sé que TL es bastante temperamental pero no creo que te golpee o insulte más de lo que ya hace habitualmente". Intentó animarlo el ojivioleta con una sonrisa mientras le daba suaves palmadas en el hombro.

"¿Tú crees? No creo que estemos hablando de la misma persona". El castaño volteó a ver a su amigo sin dejar de apoyar su rostro en sus brazos. "¿Por qué gusta Lucas?"

El chico psíquico se ruborizó y miró hacia la ventana observando al rubio del que estaba enamorado. "Aun no estoy seguro de cómo sucedió pero sé que mis sentimientos no pueden ser otra cosa que no sea amor. Quizás sea por la amabilidad o por la ternura que irradia Lucas. Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás aunque eso implique salir perjudicado. También es quien siempre me anima cuando me siento solo y está muy pendiente de mi estado anímico. Él es tan increíble que incluso es capaz de disfrutar lo que la vida le ofrece, por muy pequeño que sea, a pesar de que su madre y su hermano ya no están con él. No se hable de su timidez, eso lo hace realmente lindo y más cuando se sonroja y-"

El ojiazul rió un poco. "Estas loco por él, Ness"

"Lo sé, no puedo evitar pensar en Lucas todo el tiempo. Cada vez que lo veo me siento nervioso y mi corazón se agita". Ríe enamorado manteniendo su sonrojo. "Soy un caso perdido"

"No puedo negártelo". Dijo Popo riendo enternecido por su amigo.

"Ahora dime tú, ¿Por qué te gusta el temperamental y orgulloso de Toon Link?"

Ahora fue el turno del esquimal dirigir su mirada al chico ojinegro. "Tienes razón, Toon es bastante orgulloso y temperamental. Nunca puedes estar seguro de cómo reaccionará ante cualquier acción, podría sonreír o podría golpearte, nunca se sabe. Además de que odia perder, es un poco egocéntrico en cuanto a sus habilidades al creerse el mejor de todos aunque sepamos que no es así y ni se diga de lo delicado que es cuando te metes con sus pertenencias, es capaz de insultarte hasta el cansancio y luego ignorarte hasta que por capricho desee hablarte otra vez"

Ness alzó una ceja un poco extrañado. "Más que enamorar, pareciera que describes a alguien con quien no quisieras estar"

Popo sonríe. "Eso es porque no conoces cómo es en el fondo. Es un chico bastante amable ya que, aunque pareciera que lo hace por orgullo o por que le conviene, él te ayuda si en verdad lo necesitas. También te anima cuando estas triste aunque alegue que no sepa cómo hacerlo. Toon es alguien que cuando promete algo, en verdad lo cumple así le cueste la vida, sin mencionar que siempre está buscando la forma de hacerse fuerte para proteger a los demás cuando lo necesiten" suspira enamorado "Sé que pareciera que él es alguien molesto pero en su interior, es bastante cálido…"

"Tú también estás loco por Toon Link"

"Es inevitable, en verdad que es especial para mí"

Ness sonríe. "Otra de las cosas que me gusta de Lucas es que es el tipo de chico que cuando sufre no lo demuestra, siempre sonríe para no preocupar a nadie"

"Toon Link también lo oculta, sea o no por orgullo, él no demuestra su sufrir ya que lo esconde bajo su máscara temperamental". Popo contempla a su rubio mientras luchaba contra Pit como entrenamiento. "Solo lo he visto llorar contadas veces en la habitación y no es nada agradable ya que me hace sentir muy triste, más que cuando sufro por mi cuenta".

"Lo mismo me pasa con Lucas. Por eso, cuando veo un indicio de que algo anda mal, intento hacerlo sentir bien sin importar si realmente esta triste o no". Ness suspira mientras apreciaba como Lucas luchaba contra Red y sus pokemons. "Aunque él no me corresponda, solo deseo que sea feliz"

Sonríe tiernamente. "Lo mismo deseo para Toon Link aunque… Me gustaría, por lo menos una vez, obtener un beso de él".

Ness rió un poco. "Ya somos dos, ¿Qué no daría por un beso de Lucas?"

Ambos chicos suspiran por su situación, desear cambiar su amistad pero sin arriesgarse a perderla en caso que no fuesen correspondidos, ambos esperando solo una señal por parte de los rubios para saber si eran correspondidos.

"¡Hey, par de enamorados!". Se escuchó una voz femenina hablándoles desde atrás, ambos se sobresaltaron puesto que no se la esperaban.

"¡Nana! No nos asustes así hermana". Mencionó el gemelo mientras Ness solo se dedico a mirarla con cierto reproche por el susto. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"De hecho, traigo una solución para que dejen de suspirar así y cumplan su deseo de besar a Lucas y a Toon Link respectivamente". Menciona con una sonrisa maliciosa la esquimal de abrigo rosa. "¿No quieren mi ayuda? Si saben usar lo que les voy a dar, está garantizado que por lo menos una vez van a besarlos"

"¿Hablas en serio?". El chico pelinegro la miró con curiosidad. "¿No perdería su amistad?"

"Claro que no Ness, incluso podría servirte de señal para saber si eres o no correspondido". Ness la miro curioso, ya había caído en el "anzuelo".

"¿Qué es lo que traes Nana?". Preguntó su hermano mayor.

"Me alegra que preguntaras Popo. Te lo diré pero… Antes debo saber, ¿Ambos desean mi ayuda?". Los dos chicos asintieron con curiosidad, ella reía en su interior al ver lo fácil que los había convencido. "Bien, mañana jugaran Pocky con ellos"

"¿Pocky? ¿Qué es eso?". Preguntó el veterano de ojos violetas.

"Es como una galleta pero sin ser galleta. Tiene una forma delgada y cilíndrica, como un palito hecho de pan pero cubierto de chocolate".

"No se escucha muy atractivo, en todo caso ¿Cómo nos va a ayudar eso con nuestra situación?". Mencionó el escalador de abrigo azul.

"Porque existe un juego muy interesante con esta comida". Del abrigo Nana saca dos cajas de los pockys antes mencionados para dárselos a cada uno. "Las instrucciones del juego vienen en el empaque, las leen con cuidado y luego solo tienen que encargarse de convencer a los rubios de jugar"

"¿De dónde conseguiste esto Nana?"

"Marth me conto sobre una costumbre en su reino, resulta que cada once de noviembre es el día del Pocky y como tradición se consume esos dulces. La mayoría juega con ellos tal como ustedes lo harán mañana. Solo le pedí que me regalará tres cajas"

"¿Tres? ¿Quién utilizará la tercera?". Ness la miró con curiosidad.

"Eso es secreto Ness". Nana le guiña un ojo y Popo solo gruñe un poco celoso, no le gustaba ver a su hermana coquetear con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo aunque supiera que él estaba interesado en el chico tímido. "Bueno, yo me retiro. Recuerden que esto será como su oportunidad de besarlos y comprobar si los rubios sienten algo también". Nana se retiró con una sonrisa del lugar, dejando a dos chicos un poco confundidos con la caja en mano. No estaban seguros que había sido eso.

"¿Lo vas a intentar Ness?"

"No lo sé, aun temo que Lucas pueda malinterpretar mis palabras además no se me ocurre como convencerlo, ¿Tú lo harás?"

"Bueno, quizás no sea mala idea. Lo mucho que puede pasar es que Toon Link se niegue o me insulte aunque eso no sería nada nuevo. Sin embargo aun no estoy seguro"

Ness leyó las instrucciones de la caja. "Aunque en realidad si podría funcionar, tal como dijo Nana, este juego tiene como objetivo lo mínimo que deseamos. Podría besar a Lucas de manera discreta"

Popo termina de leer el empaque. "Realmente es una excelente oportunidad. Entonces, ¿lo harás?"

"Si, voy a intentarlo. ¿Lo intentaras tú también?"

"Yo-"

"¡Hey Popo! ¡Hey Ness! ¿Qué hacen ahí parados?". Desde lejos venia un feliz Toon Link junto a un tímido Lucas. Ambos chicos ocultaron la caja de pocky de sus amigos. "¿Nos estaban observando?"

"Si, veíamos como Crazy Hand los entrenaba. Aunque al final no nos dimos cuenta de cuando el entrenamiento acabó ¿Le ganaste a Pit?". Entabló conversación el de abrigo ojiazul.

"No pudimos acabar la pelea ya que ALGUIEN se emocionó y usó un PK Fire, dejando en el proceso como victimas algunas flores que Peach tenía" Toon Link miró con reproche a Lucas.

"N-No fue queriendo. Fue un accidente, en verdad no era esa mi intención". Se lamentó el psíquico rubio mientras jugaba con su camisa, avergonzado y con la mirada hacia abajo.

"No te preocupes Luke, eso puede pasar accidentalmente". Ness se acercó a su amado amigo y le elevó el mentón con delicadeza para sonreírle "Ella comprenderá, además tú la ayudas con muchas cosas y por eso sabrá que no fue intencional" Antes de cometer alguna indiscreción, suelta su rostro.

"Muchas gracias Ness". Le sonríe dulcemente el menor con un sonrojo, logrando acelerar el corazón del veterano sin saberlo. "Eres muy amable"

"Gracias Luke". Fingió normalidad y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Popo carraspea un poco. "¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?"

"¡Por primera vez se te ocurrió una buena idea!" Toon Link tomó la mano de Popo y se lo llevó corriendo. "!Dense prisa ustedes dos o los dejaré sin comida!"

Ness sonrió por Popo, a pesar de que este se iba quejando por el arranque de su amigo, se notaba que estaba feliz de que le tomara la mano a él en especifico. Miró a Lucas, quien estaba riendo un poco por el escándalo de ambos chicos, era el tipo de risa que le hacía sentir al pelinegro que cualquier locura era buena si ello ocasionaba una risa por parte del rubio.

Decidido, tomó la mano de Lucas y corrió detrás de sus compañeros. "¡Espera que te alcance Toon Link!"

"¡Waaa! ¡Nos caeremos Ness! ¡Corre más despacio!". El chico tímido corría como podía pero más que todo era arrastrado por el veterano, como reflejo se sujeta fuertemente a su mano para no caer, cosa que le agradó al de ojos violáceos.

Sonríe un poco y le dice con sinceridad. "Jamás te dejaré Lucas, no importa cómo pero no te dejaré. Ni siquiera caeremos porque lo voy a evitar cueste lo que cueste"

El rubio lo miró asombrado y extrañado, sentía que esas palabras tenían significado pero no estaba seguro si realmente era así. Aun así, solo se limito a seguir "corriendo" y a entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios, ligeramente sonrojado; acto que no pasó desapercibido por el joven legendario quien decidió hacer la prueba mañana con los pockys, besaría a Lucas y se esforzaría por lograrlo.

Más adelante, cerca del comedor, el pobre escalador no le quedaba de otra más que correr junto al de ojos negros. "¡¿Por qué la urgencia?!"

"Porque quiero comer, idiota. ¡Ese entrenamiento fue terrible! Crazy Hand se pasó con nosotros"

"No por nada era un entrenamiento Toon". A pesar de que se veía arrastrado de aquella manera, estaba feliz con el leve contacto que tenia pero no le bastaba, realmente deseaba besarlo aunque fuese una sola vez pero no estaba seguro si sería correcto manipular a su amigo para que lo besara.

"Pronto voy a lograrlo". Interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de espadachín.

"¿Eh? ¿Lograr qué?"

"Pronto voy a superarte y si lo hago, entonces cada vez que te metas en problemas tendré que ayudarte". La voz del rubio no sonaba orgullosa, parecía sincero.

Los latidos del corazón del joven escalador se aceleraron más que por el hecho de estar corriendo. "¿Ayudarme? No te entiendo"

"Últimamente pareces muy desanimado y como no has mencionado nada, supongo que no es nada sencillo; por eso voy a protegerte de sea lo que sea que te este molestando". Lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa orgullosa nuevamente. "Aunque eso lo haré solo porque sería molesto verte triste y deprimido en la habitación"

A pesar de las últimas palabras, el castaño sabía que esa era la forma de restarle importancia al significado que su amigo quería decirle. Toon Link estaba preocupado por él al verlo tan pensativo, lo cual significaba que el Initio había estado pendiente de su persona y lo había observado. Una sonrisa y un rubor se posaron en su rostro, lo había decidido, haría uso de lo que su hermana le había dado.

Al llegar al comedor, los cuatro chicos pidieron comida para su aparente cena. Entre risas y bromas, pasaron un momento bastante agradable. En medio de toda esa conversación, Popo miró a Ness y este al esquimal; con solo eso ambos sabían que intentarían besar a sus seres amados a través de los pockys. Se desearon suerte silenciosamente y luego actuaron como si nada.

Mañana cada uno haría el juego del Pocky con la esperanza de cumplir un deseo…

Besarían a sus rubios a como dé lugar.

Comienza la misión Pocky.

* * *

Como se habran dado cuenta, este fue un prologo... Mañana subire el siguiente capitulo y si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado el martes subiria el otro (aunque podria sufrir algun atraso por causas de estudio asi que si no es el martes, sera esta semana). Espero que les haya gustado y que si tienen alguna critica constructiva no duden en decirmelo en un review (sean amables por favor).

¡Ah se me olvidaba! El primer capitulo sera sobre una pareja y el segundo de la otra... No les dire el orden para que esten pendientes. Este fic sera uno de tres pequeños capitulos o cuatro (aun no se si hacer epilogo)

!En fin! Se cuidan mucho, comen sano (?) y nos leemos si las condiciones lo permiten mañana n.n

¡Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Tal como lo prometi, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo...

Bueno, antes que nada he de aclarar algo. Ambas parejas me gustan, no es que ponga una de ellas por sobre la otra, en verdad me costo taaaanto decidirme cual hacer primero pero segui el flujo de mi inspiracion y ayer deseaba hacer el de la pareja que prontamente veran/leeran.

Nuevamente, gracias por los comentarios recibidos, eso me hace sentir satisfaccion y me motiva a continuar.

De antemano pido disculpas por posibles errores ortograficos y de redaccion, es lo unico odioso de que las laptops tengan la configuracion en ingles.

Bueno, ya no interrumpo mas.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, lo unico que es producto de mis neuronas es la historia n_n

Comencemos! n.n

* * *

Suspiré. Era ya la mañana del día en que se suponía que intentaría besar a Lucas pero no estaba seguro de cómo pedirle que "jugara" conmigo. Frente a mí estaba él, pasando los canales del televisor. Parecía aburrido y no me sorprendía ya que los programas que estaban saliendo no eran interesantes para nosotros.

Por la noche del día anterior no pude resistirme a la curiosidad y abrí el empaque de pockys para probar uno, realmente sabían bien, eran dulces pero no empalagaba y también un poco crujientes. Realmente sabían muy bien, tanto así que no me di cuenta que me había comido la mayoría de ellos, eso era otro problema, no debí abrirlo y comerlos. Ahora solo me quedaban diez de ellos.

Escuché que ahora quien suspiraba un poco era Lucas, supongo que se estaba desesperando al no encontrar nada interesante en algún canal televisivo. Era mi oportunidad, debía tomar el riesgo de dar este importante paso; tal como una vez comentó mi adorada madre: "El que no arriesga, no gana" y esta vez el premio podría ser un dulce beso de Lucas. Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar.

"Emm… Lucas"

"¿Si Ness?"

"No quisieras, no sé, ¿hacer otra cosa?" Me sentía nervioso aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

"¿Algo como qué, Ness?"

"Bueno, conozco un juego bastante interesante, en serio" Deseaba golpearme ahí mismo, no podía sonar más estúpido pero es que el solo imaginar a Lucas acercándose…

"¿De qué se trata?"

...Sintiendo como su respiración choca contra mis labios…

"Ness, ¿De qué se trata?"

…De solo imaginarlo me pongo tan nervioso, seguramente sus labios son muy cálidos…

"Ness…"

…Si él me besara, sería tímidamente…

"Ness…"

De pronto algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, una almohada se había estrellado en mi rostro y al ver al causante pude observar cómo Lucas me miraba un poco preocupado o eso parecía a mi forma de ver. Quizás pase muy embebido en mis pensamientos, ahora seguramente pensara que soy un raro y no querrá hacerlo.

"¿De qué se trata el juego Ness?" Me sonreíste amablemente, decidiste no preguntarme, respetando mi privacidad de pensamiento.

"Uhh…B-Bueno…" ¿Dónde estaba mi valor cuando se necesitaba? Lucas me miraba pacientemente, esperando a que me decidiera a hablar. "S-Se trata de un juego llamado Pocky"

"¿Pocky? ¿Qué es un pocky? ¿Es algún juguete?"

"No exactamente, en realidad un pocky es… como una golosina con sabor a chocolate. Nana me los regaló ya que Marth le había dado algunos y en el empaque traía las instrucciones para poder jugarlo y me dio curiosidad así que pensé que q-quizás tú quieras..."

"Está bien, intentemos jugarlo. ¿De qué se trata?" Me veías sonriente, si supieras lo que te espera…

"¿Prometes no arrepentirte de jugar?"

"Claro que no. Además si viene de ti no creo que sea nada malo" Oh Lucas, si fueras consciente de que mis intenciones son robar un beso de tus labios, quizás no aceptarías.

"De acuerdo, si estas tan seguro". Saqué de un cajón los pocky que quedaban "El juego se trata que cada uno tomará con sus labios un extremo de esta golosina, luego ambos debemos de ir comiéndolo al mismo tiempo hasta llegar al centro. Si te separas antes de llegar al centro, pierdes. Si al morder el pocky lo quiebras, pierdes. La única forma de ganar es dando la ultima mordida al llegar al centro"

Observé como tu rostro se ruborizaba. "N-Ness, pero… Eso implica que n-nos besaríamos ¿o no?"

¡Rayos! Había olvidado que Lucas era bastante analítico durante las conversaciones, por un momento tenía la esperanza de que ignorara las futuras consecuencias. Creo que él es así para reconocer cuando una persona estaba bien o no, percibir pequeños detalles de su comportamiento…

Amaba eso de él, era lindo.

"¿Ness?"

"¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! C-Creo que si p-pero… En verdad siento curiosidad y…" ¡Vamos Ness! ¡Una excusa para decirle el motivo del porqué lo quiero hacer con él! "T-Tú eres mi mejor amigo Luke, tengo confianza contigo así que no me molestaría si eres tú"

Vi como titubeabas, estabas nervioso por lo que acabo de decir. El rubor de tus mejillas te daba una apariencia adorable, más si juegas con tus dedos de esa manera. "P-Pero soy un chico, ¿Eso no te molesta?"

"En realidad no porque eres alguien a quien estimo demasiado así que no me desagrada" Absolutamente no Lucas, incluso estoy deseando besarte de una vez pero debo ser paciente si no quiero perder tu amistad.

"N-Ness…"

"Vamos Luke, por favor. Somos amigos, no pasará nada"

"P-Pero yo... No sé si es… correcto…"

"Entiendo, a ti te incomoda esto ¿verdad? No voy a obligarte a nada Lucas, mejor olvídalo" Sabia que prácticamente con esas palabras lo estaba manipulando, podría ser que con ello Lucas acepte pero no quiero perderme de una acción que posiblemente jamás se repita.

Lo pensaste un poco más y finalmente cediste. "De acuerdo Ness, lo intentaré pero solo en esta ocasión"

Me sentí culpable por un momento pero lo deseche rápidamente, luego tendría tiempo de ello. "Gracias Luke, eres el mejor"

Tomé tu mano y te levante del suelo para sentarte a mi lado en la cama. Ambos nos veíamos a los ojos, tú estabas nervioso por la locura que ibas a hacer por un amigo y yo estaba nervioso por la posibilidad de cumplir lo que he deseado desde un tiempo atrás. Solo un beso.

"¿Estás listo Lucas?" Pregunté aun nervioso, tú me miraste unos segundos antes de responder.

"S-Solo hagámoslo"

Tomé uno de los pocky y con nerviosismo coloqué uno de los extremos entre mis labios y el otro lado contra los tuyos, estabas muy ruborizado e incluso podía sentir como tu energía psíquica vibraba al ritmo de tu estado anímico. Me sentía feliz que mi cercanía causara esas reacciones en ti aunque fuese por el nerviosismo de la acción y no porque me correspondieras o algo por el estilo.

Hablé entre dientes con el cuidado de no romper el pocky. "A la cuenta de tesh comenshamos a avanshar". Tú solo asentiste levemente "Uno… Dosh… ¡Tesh!"

Con nerviosismo, lenta y tímidamente comenzamos a avanzar, mordiendo el pocky a nuestro ritmo para avanzar hacia los labios del otro. Poco a poco sentí "mariposas" en el estomago al sentir tu aroma invadiéndome, podía percibir tu suave y cálido aliento chocando contra mis labios, tal como lo imaginaba.

No.

Era mucho mejor que eso.

Ya estábamos cerca, solo un poco más y podría probar tus labios.

…Lucas...

Justo cuando creí que te besaría, te separaste totalmente ruborizado. No pudiste resistir la presión que el juego ejercía en contra de tu timidez natural. Con un poco de frustración terminé de comer lo que quedaba del pocky y te observé detenidamente. Jugabas nerviosamente con tus dedos, podía ver un brillo de culpabilidad en tus ojos por no haber resistido. Aunque no era correcto, decidí aprovecharme de tu sentir.

"No te preocupes Luke, no te sientas mal por esto". Era muy lindo para mí que a pesar de que mi pedido era extraño para una amistad, aquí estabas tú intentando cumplir mi capricho. "Tengo más pockys. ¿Lo quieres volver a intentar?"

Él me miró un poco dudoso pero asiente "D-De acuerdo Ness"

"Gracias Lucas, veras como esta vez sí lo lograremos"

Volvimos a hacer lo mismo, intentamos jugar nuevamente pero ocurrieron los mismos resultados ocho veces más. Simplemente no lograba que Lucas resistiera la vergüenza de verme de cerca. ¡Era injusto! ¡¿Acaso había hecho algo malo para merecer esto?! Era una tortura para mí, tentarme de probar los labios de Lucas y que estos jamás llegaran por la vergüenza de mi compañero; sin embargo no podría reclamarle en nada, incluso hacia mucho con acercarse.

"N-Ness, yo en verdad lo siento mucho". Bajaste tu mirada, no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que sentías pero no me agradaba verte de esa forma.

"Luke, no pasa nada. Además, yo te estoy forzando a jugar conmigo sin saber si realmente tú deseas hacer esto". Elevé mi mano y acaricié tu mejilla con suavidad "Perdóname, creo que he sido muy egoísta"

"No eres egoísta Ness, en verdad no lo eres. Incluso creo que eres la mejor persona que conozco hasta el momento"

"Pero…"

"Q-Queda uno ¿cierto?" Te miré sorprendido, tenías una leve sonrisa "Podría hacer un último esfuerzo para que tengas un juego más en serio"

"¿Estas seguro Lucas?"

"Claro, después de todo somos amigos y estamos en confianza ¿verdad?" Lucas, me enamoras más con pequeños gestos como este.

"E-Entonces, si es así… Prueba cerrando los ojos" Acomodé mi gorra como intento de que no viera mi rubor "De esa forma no verás cuando yo me acerque"

Te pusiste nervioso nuevamente pero asentiste "D-De acuerdo" Cerraste tus ojos y desee besarte sin importarme lo que pudiese pasar pero una voz interna me dijo que no lo hiciera, esperaría a hacerlo con el pocky. Esta vez no podría fallar.

Coloqué un extremo de aquella golosina entre tus labios y luego posé mis propios labios en la otra punta, poco a poco ambos comenzamos a dar mordidas pequeñas. Lentamente fui acercándome a los labios de Lucas, podía sentir su aliento y la calidez que emanaba de él. Lucas mantenía los ojos cerrados, seguía comiendo pero se notaba su nerviosismo.

Finalmente, estábamos a tan solo dos mordidas de mi objetivo. Con emoción, comí el trozo de pocky para sentir los labios de Lucas pero justo cuando terminé de hacer esa acción, la golosina….

…Se quebró…

Sentí como si frente a mí se derrumbara la oportunidad de besar a Lucas. Al menos de esta manera no serían muy sospechosas mis acciones pero ahora… Todo eso había acabado.

Conteniendo mi decepción, me separé lentamente mientras Lucas abría sus ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, observándome en silencio. Si tan solo supiera lo mucho que tengo ganas de golpearme a mi mismo por torpe. Desperdicié una oportunidad tan única de la manera más estúpida. Todo por apresurarme en morder el dichoso pocky para lograr ese contacto que tanto deseaba.

"Ness…"

"Bueno Luke, al parecer el juego terminó".

"¿Estás bien? Pareciera que estas-"

"Estoy bien Lucas, no te preocupes…"

Me miraste detenidamente de forma preocupada. Siempre te importan los demás, eso es parte de lo que me atrae de ti, a diferencia de mi no eres egoísta. Bajé la mirada y acomodé nuevamente mi gorra, estaba conteniendo las ganas golpear una almohada o hundirme en depresión en ella, no estaba seguro. Era la oportunidad más única y no aproveché. Esto me pasa por glotón y por apresurado. Suspiré lo más silenciosamente posible, no deseaba que Lucas me viera así.

"No hay nada en la televisión, creo que iré por alguna película para entretenernos ¿Quisieras ver alguna en especial?"

"No, cualquiera está bien. Aquí te esperare". Escuché como te ponías en pie. Estabas intentando animarme con la película, siempre has sido muy considerado conmigo.

"Ness" Sentí como tomabas mis manos y elevé mi rostro para observarte, tenias una leve sonrisa ¿Me había perdido de algo?

"Dime Lucas"

"Ganaste"

Sin darme tiempo a analizar, tomaste mi rostro y besaste mis labios. Me quedé en blanco, impresionado de lo que estaba pasando. Lucas me estaba besando. Él me besaba a mí. No era de manera tímida, incluso sentía un leve pero presente movimiento de sus labios contra los míos. Tu sonrojado rostro cerca del mío, la calidez de tu boca contra la mía, tus manos deteniendo mi ardiente rostro… Me sentí abrumado… Demasiado tarde logré reaccionar porque cuando intenté "corresponderte", tú ya estabas saliendo de la habitación.

"Lu-Lucas... E-Eso fue…" Aunque no era propio de mí, balbuceé. ¿En verdad había pasado o había soñado despierto?

"Iré por alguna película" Volteaste a verme con un notorio rubor en tu rostro y una sonrisa que jamás había visto. "Quizás… Necesitaremos algo para comer. ¿Puedes encargarte de ello? Me parece que Marth estaría en el comedor todo el día, si se lo pides amablemente, él podría darte más golosinas. Siendo sincero, me gusta el sabor de los pockys"

Sin decir nada más, te fuiste. Dejándome aquí deseando más del lado atrevido que no conocía de ti. Sonreí de lado. Tomé mi gorra ya que había caído en algún momento de toda aquella situación y me puse en pie. Nada había salido como lo esperaba pero no podía negar que esto había sido más que satisfactorio. Pude ver un lado oculto de mi Lucas.

Sí, mi Lucas porque nadie conocería lo que yo descubrí hoy.

Salí de la habitación con una sonrisa enamorada y un notorio rubor en mis mejillas. No tenía ya ningún deseo más que encontrar más pockys. Esa era la excusa que viviríamos mi amado chico rubio y yo.

"Me alegro por ti" Volteé a ver a la persona que me hablaba, Popo me veía con una sonrisa "Puedo notar que todo resulto bien para ti"

Le sonreí ampliamente y le di un amistoso golpe en el hombro. "Sé que no lo has intentado pero, si quieres un consejo, solo deja que todo fluya. A veces pueden pasar cosas muy interesantes" Suspiré enamorado y feliz mientras seguía mi camino, dejando a mi castaño amigo con muchas dudas.

Definitivamente, amaba el día del pocky.

La "misión" fue un éxito. Ahora debía encontrar la manera de decirle las palabras que no me dio tiempo de decir pero eso será en otro momento. Por ahora debía buscar más pockys para jugar nuevamente.

La próxima vez, Lucas, serás tú quien se quede en blanco.

* * *

*ejem* Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, les prometo que lo hice con mucho cariño y dedicacion.

Ya se que todos imaginan quienes son los que siguen pero he de advertir algo. No se si pueda hacerlo para mañana pero el caso es que de esta semana no pasara.

Estare, como siempre, dispuesta a aceptar criticas constructivas.

Bueno, nos leemos en la proxima entrega. Pasen un o una feliz mañana/tarde/noche (depende de la zona horaria e.e)

Cuidense mucho! n_n


End file.
